1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller, a control apparatus, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among image-forming apparatuses, for example, there are those that realize multiple functions, such as an image forming function of forming an image, an image reading function of reading an image, or a communications function of performing communications. In such a multifunction image-forming apparatus, operation of circuits, components, or apparatuses (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “modules”) that realize the respective functions are controlled based on control information stored in an integrated circuit or in a memory provided in a control substrate.